


the island

by blackjacktheboss



Series: mob au [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjacktheboss/pseuds/blackjacktheboss
Series: mob au [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1102638
Comments: 15
Kudos: 266





	the island

“Woah,” Percy says. “This place is gorgeous, Annabeth.” 

Annabeth smiles at the expansive mansion that stretches up to the sky before her. “It is pretty great, isn’t it?” 

“It’s insane,” he says with a laugh. “And I thought your Montauk house was obnoxious.” 

“You weren’t calling it obnoxious when we were having sex in every room,” she says pointedly. 

“Since you brought it up, how many rooms does this house have?” he asks playfully. 

Annabeth bites her bottom lip, tilting her head as she looks at the house. “Thirty-four on three levels. Thirty-five if you count the ballroom.” 

“You’d have to be an idiot to not count the ballroom.” 

Annabeth laughs, relaxed and at peace in a way that she’s only ever felt around Percy. 

“Well, c’mon,” he says, playfully pulling her towards the house. “We are  _ way  _ behind schedule.” 

* * *

The sun sits directly overhead, its rays offset perfectly by the cool ocean breeze that buoys Percy and Annabeth as they practically float along the town’s cobblestone streets, hand in hand.

“So, explain to me again why we don’t need security when we’re here?” Percy asks as he licks the sides of his strawberry gelato. “Your mom, like… bought the town?” 

Annabeth smiles from behind her cone of lemon gelato. “She always liked to say she was Elysium’s patron. But basically, yes.” 

“That’s crazy,” he says with the shake of his head. 

“The island wasn’t doing well for a long time,” Annabeth explains. “They couldn’t keep up with the changing tourism scene and families that had been here for a hundred years were having to move away to be able to survive.” 

Percy screws his face up and wipes a dot of gelato from the tip of his nose. “How’d your mom find it then?” 

“She happened to be shopping for a vacation home outside of the states and the villa was on sale. When she visited to check it out she just fell in love with the whole island, but really the people in town. I don’t think she was used to people being kind just because that’s who they were. And from there, she hired local construction workers to restore the cathedral at the center of town, she bought the fisherman upgrades for their boats, and basically just spent her money all over the place until everyone was doing well again.” 

“Holy shit,” Percy says as he looks up at the beautiful buildings that surround them. “That’s so cool.” 

“It’s definitely her project that I’m most proud of,” Annabeth agrees as she takes a moment to admire the architecture that her mother spent countless summer afternoons explaining to her. “Eventually, she got a consistent ferry route established for the island and now business is steady.” 

“So basically, no one here would ever hurt you because your family is the only reason they’re still here.” 

Just then, a small group of old women round the upcoming corner and their faces immediately light up as they see Annabeth. Percy watches as each woman greets her and places an individual blessing on her before placing a series of kisses to her cheeks and wandering off to carry on with their days. 

“They love you,” he says with admiration. 

Annabeth blushes, suddenly feeling shy. “They love what my mom’s money did for them.” 

“No,” he says softly, holding his hand out for her to take again. “They see what I see.” 

“And what’s that?” she asks innocently as her fingers intertwine with his. 

Percy places a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. “That you’re a blessing.” 

Annabeth is speechless, shaking her head and looking down at her slowly melting dessert. She lets Percy tug her gently along and they continue their walk around the town, stopping several more times as people stop Annabeth to say hello. Each time, Percy patiently steps back and Annabeth feels his loving gaze that showers her in a warmth the sun’s rays could only dream of providing. 

_ If anyone is the real blessing _ , she thinks,  _ it’s him _ . 

* * *

Annabeth sits on her balcony drinking a cup of tea as she watches the sun rise over Olympic Harbor. The sky comes alive as darkness gives way to light, and she runs a hand over her stomach, which suddenly feels foreign to her. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

Annabeth turns to see her husband rubbing the sleep from his eyes and, for a moment, her mind is clear. But even with the brightness of his smile, the clouds in her mind return and she worries they will always find a way to choke out the light. 

“I don’t know if I can do this,” she admits, her eyes on the horizon as Percy sits next to her. 

He rests his hand on her leg, squeezing her knee briefly. “You won’t have to do it alone.” 

She sets her mug down and crosses her arms, wanting to curl up until she’s nothing. “That’s not the point.” 

“I know,” he says sympathetically. “Did you get any sleep at all?” 

Annabeth answers with the shake of her head. 

“Let’s go lay down,” he tries to prompt. 

Again, she simply shakes her head. 

“Please talk to me,” he says, and the smallness of his voice pulls Annabeth from her storm of thoughts.

“I told you once that I couldn’t give you the fairytale ending, and you said that having me was enough,” she says staring into his eyes. “If I don’t go through with this, will that still be true?” 

“Of course it’ll be true,” he says, his brow furrowed. “Annabeth, I’m your husband. I’m not going anywhere, no matter what. That’s the deal.” 

She exhales as her entire body relaxes, and she can’t stop the tears that begin to make their way down her cheeks. “I wish this was easy. That giving you this didn’t feel like a boulder is resting on my chest, but that’s what it feels like.” 

Percy reaches up and wipes the tears from Annabeth’s cheeks. “I love you with every fiber of my being, Annabeth. I love my life with you, I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.” 

“Not even a baby?” she chokes out. 

Percy shakes his head as a few tears of his own escape. “No. I just need you.” 

“Percy—“ 

“I chose this life with you, okay? I wake up every day, and I choose you. I knew what I was signing up for that morning in the cabin. Please don’t try to take that from me because you’re scared.” 

Annabeth bites her bottom lip as she tries to keep back more tears, nodding because she can’t find the words. Instead, she quietly moves into Percy’s space until she has burrowed herself into his side and his arms are wrapped tightly around her. She closes her eyes and focuses on steadying her breathing, trying to match the rhythm of the greatest constant she’s ever known: Percy’s heartbeat. 

They watch as the sky turns from orange to pink and from pink to blue, united as the world around them continues to shift and transform. Birds chirp and the city comes alive before their eyes, and still Annabeth can feel the steady thump, thump, thumping of Percy’s heart. 

Percy and his heart. The best heart of anyone she's ever known. A heart that has given itself to her over and over, that has laid itself bare at her feet and trusted that it wouldn’t be stomped on. A heart that has helped her open up her own and set it free. 

She sits up, startling Percy back awake. She smiles as he straightens, using the sleeve of his sweatshirt to wipe away a dew drop of drool that has pooled at the corner of his mouth. 

“Don’t laugh at me,” he says with a frown. 

Annabeth leans forward to kiss him and he softens. 

“How are you feeling?” he asks, the concern clear on his face. 

Annabeth brushes some hair out of Percy’s face and wonders how she ever lived life without him. “You’re really cute when you’re worried.” 

He smiles at that. “Thank you,” he says quietly. “You’re really cute all the time. It’s kind of annoying honestly. Very distracting.” 

“That’s a two way street,” she says with a shy smile of her own. 

They stare at each other for a few minutes, like neither of them is willing to push them into a new world order quite yet. 

“How many mob bosses do you know of that successfully have kids?” she asks finally. 

“Including your mom?” 

“Yes.” 

“Ok, then that makes it…. one. But, it’s a  _ really  _ good one. So I think it should count as two, at least.” 

“How would we even keep a baby safe?” 

“I think it’s important to point out that’s a basic question that all prospective parents are asking themselves,” Percy says. 

“You were kidnapped.” 

“Only once!” 

“Percy.” 

“How many times were you kidnapped?” 

“None,” she answers. 

“So between us, our average is low as hell. And I think you’re underestimating your reputation.” 

“That’s very sweet, but if Mr. K pops back up, I don’t know if that will matter much.” 

“Hmm…” Percy says, sitting back and looking out at the soft blue sky. “What about the island?” 

“Huh,” Annabeth says, slowly processing the idea as she sits back to match Percy. “The island.” 

“The island,” he says again, with some hopefulness behind it. 

“How did I not think of that?” she asks, sounding annoyed with herself. “We could just… go live on the island.” 

“No security,” Percy says. 

“No enemies,” Annabeth adds. 

“Just a couple living their life and getting ready for a baby.”

Their hands find each other and she leans her head on his shoulder. “A baby,” she repeats, like the word itself is a fragile thing she must protect. 

“Our baby,” he says, and she can hear the smile in his voice. 

“You’re gonna be a really good dad,” she says sweetly. 

Percy pulls his arm free so he can wrap it around Annabeth and pull her tighter. He buries his face in her curls and kisses the side of her head. “And you’re gonna be a great mom, if you’re sure it’s what you want. I don’t want you to do this just for me.” 

Annabeth cranes her neck to properly look Percy in the eye, and slides her hand across his chest until it rests over his heart. “I’d be lying if I said part of it isn’t that I want to give this to you, because you give me so much. But, on top of that… part of me can’t help but feel like maybe this is a gift, you know? Like… like maybe having it all isn’t a pipe dream… That makes me sound really selfish, doesn’t it?” she says, looking down. 

Percy places a hand on her chin, prompting her to look him in the eye again. “That doesn’t sound selfish at all.” 

They kiss then, warming each other up in the morning chill. 

“Oh god,” Annabeth says, pulling away and putting a hand over her face. 

“What?” Percy asks. 

“If we move to the island, I’m gonna have to leave the Stolls in charge,” she groans as she buries her face in the crook of Percy’s neck. 

She feels the rumble of Percy’s laugh as it rises in his throat. “Connor’s definitely gonna turn the house into a brothel.” 

“But a classy one, right?” she asks. 

“Oh yeah,” Percy says with a nod. “The kind for politicians and athletes.” 

“I can live with that, I think.” 

“Can we agree that he’s never allowed to watch our baby?” 

“Oh that’s obviously not going to be allowed,” Annabeth says. She sighs and nuzzles Percy. “Our baby.” 

“Yup,” he says happily. “Ours.” 

* * *

It’s a quiet day inside the Olympic Harbor Police Department as Jason sits at his desk, reviewing an old case file on a series of unsolved warehouse fires. He frowns as he pours over crime scene pictures and various fire department filings, completely absorbed in his task when fingers snap in front of his face. 

“Hello, paging Detective Dork!” 

Jason looks up to see Connor Stoll staring back at him. 

“What are you doing here?” Jason asks as he looks around suspiciously. 

“I come bearing gifts.” 

Connor hands Jason a book-sized package wrapped in simple brown paper. 

“Since when are you an errand boy?” Jason asks with an edge in his tone. 

“Relax, detective, it’s not a bomb or anything. Not really our style,” Connor says. 

Jason sets the package down on his desk but keeps his eyes on Connor. “Tell your boss I’ll be seeing her soon.”

Connor laughs, pointing a finger gun at Jason as he winks. “Whatever you say, detective.” 

Jason watches him leave before he carefully pulls the brown paper wrapping open to reveal a copy of Moby Dick by Herman Melville. He runs his hand over the markings on its leather bound cover, prying it open to find an inscription on the first page. 

> Detective, 
> 
> Thought you might enjoy some light reading in your new found free time. Take care of yourself. 
> 
> Warmly, 
> 
> Your White Whale

“What the hell does that mean?” Jason asks himself. 

* * *

Annabeth sits on the edge of the Elysium town square with two dogs at her feet as she holds a cup of strawberry gelato that is melting under the midday summer sun. She smiles as she watches her husband run around the square’s central fountain chasing their daughter, whose giggles reverberate through the plaza. 

The dogs stir as the bundle of bouncing blonde curls begins to head straight towards Annabeth, showing no signs of stopping. 

The little girl barrels into Annabeth, panting as she rests her hands on her mom’s knees. “Mama, ice cream please!” 

Annabeth scoops a spoonful of the melted treat and pops it into her daughter’s mouth. “Having fun with dad, Ms. Ruthie?” 

Ruthie nods as she swallows her ice cream, popping her mouth back open dramatically. “I’m too fast for daddy,” she says with a giggle. 

Annabeth smiles and wipes some ice cream from the corner of Ruthie’s mouth. “Wanna give him a break and play with the dogs?” 

“Okay!” she shouts as she begins to run back towards the fountain. “BJ, Mo, c’mon!” 

The jet black Doberman Pinscher and Cane Corso bound after the little girl, their tails wagging happily as they go. Percy walks past them, sticking his tongue out at Ruthie playfully as he approaches Annabeth and sits down next to her on the bench. 

“Melted ice cream?” she asks. 

“Hit me,” he says, opening his mouth. 

Annabeth laughs as she feeds him a spoonful, noticing the light pink of his flushed cheeks. “She said she was too fast for you,” she teases. 

“She talks so much shit, just like her mom,” he says with the shake of his head. “Unbelievable.” 

“Well I think you were doing a great job,” she says, placing a kiss to his cheek. 

He smiles wide and throws an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in to place a kiss to the side of her head. “Thank you, babe.” 

Annabeth rests her hand on the inside of Percy’s thigh as her eyes look to where Ruthie plays, splashing the dogs with fountain water as they zoom around her. “Do you think we’re doing the right thing?” 

“By moving back home, you mean?” 

“Yeah. I mean, the island is all she’s ever known.” 

“I know, but she’s getting older and like we talked about, it’ll be nice to be close to my mom so she can help out. Not to mention being close to Charles and Silena and Sam. And getting to see the twins more than twice a year.” 

“They’re not twins,” Annabeth corrects automatically. 

Percy chuckles. “I just like testing if you’ll really say it every time.” 

Annabeth rolls her eyes. “I guess it will be nice to be back with them.” 

“As much as the island is family, we agreed it’s just not really the same,” he reminds her softly, resting his head on hers. 

“I know,” she agrees. “I guess I’m just worried about the way things were catching up to me. I’m not the same person I was when I left Olympic Harbor, and when we go back…” 

“You don’t wanna go back to being that person,” Percy finishes. 

“I wanna be who Ruthie thinks I am,” she says a little sadly. 

Percy holds her closer. “You are exactly who she thinks you are.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Hell yeah! The coolest, smartest, prettiest mommy in the whole wide world.” 

Annabeth squeezes his leg affectionately. “Stop being so nice to me.” 

“Nope, never, sorry. Legally obligated to hype you up until I die of natural causes or annoy you to the point that I mysteriously disappear.” 

“Those are the only two choices?” 

“I’m afraid so.” 

“Rough.” 

“Them's the breaks,” he shrugs. 

Ruthie stands with both her hands up, garnering the attention of the dogs who sit obediently. “Good doggies!” she shouts, giggling as both dogs overwhelm her with kisses. 

“I do miss being in charge though,” she admits. “Or I guess I miss the feeling of being in charge.” 

“You were very good at it.” 

“I wanna be good at it again. I want… I think I want to be the boss again.” 

“You never stopped being that,” Percy says. “Yes, you’ve changed a lot the past five years but all those things that made you great at what you did are still there. If anything, I think being a mom will make you even better at those things.” 

“My mom said that about having me. That becoming a mom gave her the ability to see details and opportunities in ways she wouldn’t have before.” 

“Well then now it’s your turn,” Percy says with a nudge. 

“You really think I can do it?” she asks sincerely. 

“If anyone can, it’s you, boss.”


End file.
